


Every Little Thing Is Going To Be Alright

by LineFaults



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Aww, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Sockathan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineFaults/pseuds/LineFaults
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan gets hurt at school. Sock beats himself up over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing Is Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A gets injured and comforts Person B when they feel guilty.

Jonathan’s POV

I sat with my face in my hands at my desk. Algebra was a pain in my ass. Not to mention my teacher whose voice was low and slow, drawing out every word and every syllable.

Speaking of pains in the ass, Sock was busy with his “job” to push me off the deep end. So far he'd flung my pencil and it landed next to this girl who had turned around and given me one of the harshest glares I'd ever seen. Then he threw one of my papers on the ground and when I reached to pick it up he knocked two more papers off. Now he was trying to topple my desk. 

The bell ringing pierced into my thoughts. Smirking, I abruptly stood up and almost ran to my next class which was science.  Sock followed me floating a few feet above the ground. 

“Hey Jonathan!” he suddenly exclaimed. I made a “hm” that was anything but enthusiastic.

“Since we'll both be in that class, does that mean we have  _ chemistry  _ together?” he wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes tuning him out. 

You'd think that was the end of this but my brain loves to overthink things. 

I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought of Sock that way. Of course it had crossed my mind. Despite his unusual clothing choice, he was somewhat attractive. He was the owner of the brightest green eyes I'd seen in my whole life. And some of the facial expressions he made were adorable. But there could never be a future for us. I mean he's a demon whose job is to get me to off myself. And also I don't know his sexuality.

I reached the science classroom to see the handful of students who were there already standing with all of their belongings. This could only mean one thing.

“Class, today we have a lab so go to room 106D”

I spun on my heel and trekked down the hall again. “Jonathan what's going on?” Sock asked very confused. This is what I was talking about earlier. When he is confused his face with scrunch up into a semi pout. It was kinda cute. “We’re going to the science lab” I told him. 

His face lit up and you could see the mischief dancing in those green orbs.

*****   

The lab we were doing was simple mixing one chemical with normal substances like water, hydrogen peroxide, and rubbing alcohol. The water had to be heated on a bunsen burner. Sock floated behind me and tapped the side of the beaker that held the peroxide, almost tipping it over. I quickly grabbed it. “Nice try.” I murmured. I focused my mind on the experiment and kept an eye on Sock. 

He took a break tormenting me and perched himself on the corner of my table. “Playing hard to kill I see.” He cracked up at his own joke, shaking the table with his laughter. The beaker that was on the on the bunsen burner tipped over.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as I instantly reached to grab the bottle before it spilled everywhere. I caught it but some slashed out onto my hand and my laboratory log.

I hissed in momentary pain. That seemed to alarm Sock because he was staring at me. His expression was one of astonishment and terrible shock. “J-J-Jonathan?” he barely got out. He spoke like someone was holding his throat. 

The teacher, had surprisingly seen what happened and was rushing over. 

“You’ve burned your arm go to the nurse right away!”

*****

I went to the nurse with Sock “floating” behind me. She told me that I could sign a early dismissal form and go home for the day. I thought about calling my mom or dad but I immediately decided not to. I grabbed my stuff and left.

*****

We reached my house and as soon as I walked in I went to get some ice. Sock pulled his hat further over his face and peered out at me while I crushed the ice and wrapped it with a paper towel. Then I went up the stairs to my room. I turned around at the top of the staircase to see Sock standing at the bottom. “Aren’t you coming?” I asked.

“No.” he said, still not looking me in the face. “I think I’ll stay down here.”

I rolled my eyes, walked down the stairs and grabbed Sock’s hand, pulling him up the steps and into my room. I let go of him at the door and crossed my room to put on some music. I flipped through my, very impressive, CD collection until I found a band that I Sock really seemed to like when I had played their songs before.

I plopped down on my bed with my eyes closed and started humming when the first song came on. I was waiting for the feeling of my mattress sinking with Sock’s weight.

The feeling never came.

I sat up kind of annoyed with the demon’s abnormal behavior. “Sock what’s gotten into you?”

“N-nothing.”

I reached out and pulled him on the bed in front of me. His head never rose to meet my worried gaze.

“Sock.” I said, with more seriousness in my voice.

He just shook his head. I could see he was shaking now.

“Sock?”

His head came up.

His beautiful green eyes filled to the brim with tears. His face full of pain.

I was very alarmed because nothing had happened to him. “Sock what’s wrong?!”

“I’m sorry.” he said to me. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?!”

“Jonathan, I never wanted to hurt you!” And then I realized he was referring to the burn incident. “I was careless. I’m so stupid and I hurt you..”

He was putting himself down. This beautiful boy was freaking out over something this small.

Over me.

And that is only one reason why I loved Sock.

I grabbed his face and cut him off from telling me how much of an  idiot he was. His cheeks were wet from tears that had spilled and he looked borderline insane. But I loved him. I loved him so freaking much.

I pressed my lips to his and he almost immediately melted into my hands. He kissed back slowly, testing the waters. After a minute I pulled away smiling.

Sock looked dumbfounded.

“You’re not an idiot Sock. You’re actually a really amazing person. And I can’t stress how happy I am to have you in my life.”

He blushed but his usual grin had made it’s way back on his face. I pulled us down with Sock cuddled up to my side. The second song came on.

“Jonathan?”

“Hmm?”

“That was so cheesy.”

**I rolled my eyes but my smile stretched across my face. And it stayed there as we fell asleep holding onto each other. **

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments  
> I love those


End file.
